random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 168: Bad History
Eet is finally here. (after a day) Part 1 Mochlum: The Bunker! Narrator: You stole my line you pingas. Mochlum: DO YOU WANT ME TO SLAUGHTER YOU? Tara Strong: You know you can't slaughter a voice. Like how you- Mochlum: If you bring that up, I'll kill you. Like I once almost- Tara Strong: Don't bring it up! Bob: Bring what up? Mochlum: ...........NOTHING! Bob: HMMM! GOSSIP TIME! (talks to a rock) Rock: I'm not a rock I'm a Gossip Stone. Bob: That is why I talk to you! Rock; YAY! Link; LET'S MURDER A TWISTY ROCK! (hits Gossip Stone) Gossip Stone: DID YOU KNOW THAT MOCHLUM AND TARA HAVE A STRANGE HISTORY THAT IS UNKNOWN? Link: No.... HECK YEAH! GOSSIP ABOUT MY ROOMATE! WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT?! I GOTTA TELL PERRY AND YOSHI AND DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND PINKIE! AND EVERYONE ELSE! (tells everyone) MS (After all the talk):Uh... ACF (after being told): .........Wut. Mochlum: (strolls in) HAI! ACF: You didn't tell us that you already knew Tara... Mochlum: What. ACF: Uh... Mochlum: NOTHING HAPPENED! YEAH! I AM GONNA GO PLAY UM UM UM SONIC 06 OR DONKEY KONG COUNTRY OR UM OH LOOK A PEANUT BUTTER JAR UH, I GOTTA GO! (disapperates) ACF: Something's up, guys. Bob: Agreed. Tara must know about this. SO let's ask her. ACF: Okie. Hey Tara, did you and Moch have a strange past together? Tara: Uhh....NO MAI GUL. I MUST GO TO TEH BATHROOM. BAI (leaves) ACF: HMMMMMMMMMMM Mochlum: (storms in) WHY THE HECK DID YOU TELL- oh HAI guys UH pingas I DIDN'T GO IN HERE I MEANT TO GO TO THAT THING- OH YEAH THE- OH LOOK A SQUIRREL SO BAI! (disapperates) Tornadospeed (whispering): I think they "did it" once. ACF: lol I doubt it. Mochlum; (in room, hiding under bed) If they find out- (falls asleep) (Tornadospeed and ACF sneak into Mochlum's room and watch him sleep) Mochlum: (snores loudly) Tornadospeed: What is he cuddling? ACF: His wand! (grabs his wand and grabs a memory out of Mochlum's head) Let's watch this in the Pensieve at Hogwarts! Part 2: The Pensieve ACF: (puts memory in Pensieve) Let's see his memory of what happened! Tornadospeed: yay! (inside the pensieve) Mochlum: OMG, YOU ARE TARA STRONG! You are in so many of my favorite shows! Tara: Cool! I like my fans. Mochlum: Sign my- uh- train? Everyone: .... Tara: So.... Mochlum: Wanna sign it? Tara: Well, I'm a teen and... I though you guys hated teens :/ Mochlum: It doesn't matter! (censored scene) Tara: That was the BEST train-signing ever. Mochlum: Yeah. ACF: Few. TS: Wut Mochlum: So, what should we do next? Train: (hits Tara) Mochlum: TARA!!!!! Tara: I'm okay... Mochlum: I gotta murder that train! ACF & TS: ....... Spirit: (appears) Mochlum, death threats are not allowed at all in the House of Spirit. Come out of this dimension, to the House of Spirit, where you will be punished! Tara: No! (grabs Mochlum and they disappear) Narrator: DUN DUN DUN Part 3: House of Spirit ACF: This won't turn out good. TS: Agreed. Spirit Guy; YOU PROMISED NO DEATH THREATS! WE GAVE YOU THREE WARNINGS! Mochlum: UGH! TARA! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BECOMING YOUR FRIEND REQUIRED ME TO SIGN UP TO THE HOUSE OF SPIRIT! Tara: It is required with celebirties! Mochlum: THEN WHY DIDN'T IT HAPPEN WITH SELENA?! Tara: IDK. Spirit man: I will turn you and all of your acquantinces into the undesirable! Tara: Worms? Mochlum: Fish? Spirit man: No, humans. Sorry Mochlum, no more being a sage, and Tara, celebirty. Tara: Wait- Spirit man: BEGONE! (reappear at Bunker) Mochlum: TARA! NOW THAT I'M NOT A SAGE, I CAN'T SAVE THE WORLD FROM JUSTIN BIEBER ONCE HE BLOWS UP THE EARTH!, WHICH HAS BEEN FORETOLD BY THE PROPHECY THAT ZELDA TOLD LINK WHO TOLD ME! Tara: The world'll blow up? TS and ACF: Omg spoilers Narrator: (faceplm) 4th Wall: I wanna quit -_- Tara: I'm sorry but- Mochlum: me too... so.... (scene gets censored again) Tara: That was the best hug ever. TS and ACF: Few... Mochlum: This scene is too awkward. Tara: Ya let's never talk again... ever... Mochlum: Ya. (disapparates) Announcer: This memory is over, (credits play) (TS and ACF pop out of pensieve) TS: That was... kind of disapointing. ACF: Agreed.... TS: So he didn't tell us that the world'll blow up? ACF: We could've helped him! TRAITOR! Mochlum: (walks in) WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PENSIEVE AND STUFFZ? ACF: TRAITOR! YOU NEVER TOLD US THE EARTH WOULD BLOW UP! Mochlum: Zelda told Link to tell me to not tell anyone! TS: Who cares? Everyone: LET'S MURDER MOCH AND TARA! ACF: Wait, I didn't mean that at al- WAIT. Everyone else: .... ACF: Let's......TAKE THEM, AND PUSH THEM INTO THE 5TH DIMENSION! Mochlum: TARA! WE GOTTA RUN! Tara: (rams through wall with truck) Mochlum; LET'S GO! (drive away) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker